


Bottle of Pain

by apokrypha



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Heavy Angst, References to Depression, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apokrypha/pseuds/apokrypha
Summary: Shower until the water ran cold, maybe eat something, and drink until he forgot. That was his routine.





	Bottle of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for imagineleonkennedy on Tumblr :3#

Leon stumbled into his apartment after a particularly hard mission. He was tired. His muscles hurt. The giant gash in his side a reminder of the fight he had put up. Fucking B. O. W. S. He thought he should be used to it by now. 

He placed the brown paper sack that contained a fifth of whiskey on the table as he took his jacket off. That would have to be washed or burned. God knows what was on it. Leaving a trail of clothes to his bathroom, he turned on the shower. It was always the same when he got home from a mission. Shower until the water went cold, eat something if he felt like it, and get shit faced until he fell asleep. His routine never failed.

He hissed as the water hit his skin, taking the coagulated blood and dirt with it. Leon looked down at his toned body. He was riddled with scars. He knew the wound on his side would leave yet another one. He sat on the floor of the shower and focused on cleaning it...and infection was all he needed. It wasn't deep enough for stitches, but he'd probably benefit from some butterfly bandages.

Leon sighed as he watched the grime wash off his body, and go down the drain. Maybe he should call Claire for some company. The blond decided against it given the time. She was either asleep, or working her ass of for Terrasave as usual. He knew she wouldn't mind, but he didn't want to bother his best friend.

The tired agent sat in his shower until he couldn't stand the cold water anymore. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He didn't even know if he wanted to bother with finding something to sleep in. He just wanted to tend to his wounds, and get drunk.

Leon walked to the drawer were he kept his first aid equipment, and pulled out a can of first aid spray, some gauze, a packet crushed blue herb, and some butterfly closures. He haphazardly sprayed the area around the wound with the disinfectant, before using the gauze to mix a paste of water and the herb. After deciding he was probably safe from infection, he closed the wound.

The ex cop then moved to the kitchen, sitting at the table where he had set his liquor. He wasn't even going to bother with a glass or anything to chase it with. He drank it straight, feeling the burn of the alcohol down his throat. A silent reminder he was indeed alive after all this shit that he drank to forget. He took another swallow of the liquid, before debating once more if he should call or text Claire. He shook his head again. She wouldn't like seeing him like this. She'd just bitch that he was better than this, and to clean up his act. Was he really better than this?

He stood up, and walked to his room as he started feeling the buzz of the alcohol. Sitting the bottle on the nightstand, he dropped his head into his hands, and let out a small cry. When would this hell end!? It was never ending. No matter how hard they fought, more bioweapons were being created everyday. More people were dying. More people he wasn't sure he could save. 

Leon picked up the bottle, and chugged the rest of it before lying his head down on his pillow. At least he was pretty sure he wasn't going to dream tonight.

He looked to the clock. 2:41 am. Maybe he would give Claire a call in the morning...


End file.
